


Перелом

by Dai_Ri



Category: Perfect World (Movie)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri





	Перелом

«Расстанься с моей дочерью, пожалуйста».

Ицуки усмехнулся, в такие моменты чудилось, будто он моральный урод, страдает рукоприкладством, унижает людское достоинство и вообще та еще грязь. Картина Каваны — сакура напротив спортзала, олицетворяющая красоту и силу, — конечно же, с Ицуки не связана. Кавана посвятила ее семпаю, умному, успешному и твердо стоящему на ногах. Стоящему, а не разъезжающему на инвалидной коляске.

Первые полгода было особенно тяжело. Поверить в то, что больше ходить не сможет, не получалось. Ицуки надеялся — еще отзовутся мышцы, еще достигнет их горячее желание двигаться. В самых счастливых снах Ицуки бежал через зеленое поле навстречу солнцу. А утром просыпался на мокрой от слез подушке. Бил по ногам — те раскрашивались узорами синяков и ссадин. Но даже боли Ицуки не чувствовал. Ног будто не было. И между тем, как в насмешку, те торчали нескладными дубинками, их приходилось мыть и прятать за штанами. С ними приходилось существовать. Современное оборудование позволяло многое. Но всё еще были узкие улочки, крутые подъемы и спуски, естественные потребности, в конце концов. Ицуки везде при необходимости помогали. С большим трудом удалось не чувствовать каждый раз унижения.

«Я просто желаю своей девочке счастья».

И никого не волнует, что это Кавана выбрала его! Ицуки давно ни к кому не навязывался. Честно предупреждал о трудностях, связанных с его положением, не обещал золотых гор и сказочных замков и в первых рядах отговаривал заходить дальше дружбы. Кавана настояла на том, чтобы они начали встречаться. Милая, упорная и способная пойти наперекор всему. Ицуки вдохновляла ее решимость. Отчаянное стремление быть с ним. Ицуки не знал, что ею движет. Но точно не жалость. Жалея, Кавана бы не привезла его на свадьбу Мики и не высказала бы под дождем горячее «прекрати решать всё за меня!» Ицуки она так сказала, а вот отцу, похоже, не смогла.

«Я не имею права о таком просить, но...»

Конечно, не имел. И не смел. Ицуки наизнанку вывернулся, чтобы не дать недугу взять вверх и разрушить мечту. Ицуки не для того старательно учился, чертил макеты, осваивал 3D-программы, чтобы сраный автомобиль, помимо позвоночника, переломил всю жизнь. Итак многое пришлось кардинально менять, устанавливать подпорки, подстраиваться под новый уклад. Молния ударила прямо в сердцевину, и сакура надломилась... Надломилась, но не упала. Ицуки стал архитектором. У него остались мозги, амбиции, определенный талант. У него были работа, свой дом и накопления. Но папаше Каваны он, видите ли, не угодил. Лишь потому, что инвалид-колясочник.

Несправедливо, несправедливо, несправедливо! Ицуки забил руками по простыне и закричал. Стоило так много трудиться, доказывая, что не верблюд, что достоин счастья и нормальной жизни, лишь для того, чтобы один разговор поставил его в один ряд с ничтожествами.

— Что случилось, Ицуки-кун? — Аой, медсестра и сиделка, прибежала на шум, запахивая на ходу халат.

Ицуки замотал головой. Вцепился в волосы. Выкрутился весь. Аой силой напоила его водой, гладя по спине, — зубы дробью стучали по кромке стакана. Большая часть воды пролилась. Всё у него теперь так — бестолково. Крыша спортзала сгнила и обвалилась. Краски потухли.

Воспаленными глазами Ицуки уставился в пустоту. Застыл в неловких объятиях Аой. И хриплым шепотом высказал наболевшее и ранящее не хуже ножа.

— Мы с Каваной... расстались.


End file.
